


lost/found

by benoitblanc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rogers!Reader - Freeform, i'm really proud of this so i hope you like it, platonic tony because he cares for literally every child he comes across, reader and peter are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: the story of how you grew attached to peter parker, lost him, and found him once again





	lost/found

**Author's Note:**

> my description kind of sucks, but there's a lot of flashbacks in this, most of the work is flashbacks, i just liked the idea so i wrote it, i really hope y'all like it!

pairing: peter parker x rogers!reader

fandom: marvel cinematic universe 

summary: reader always wanted to be like steve, she knew that he was a distant cousin from her past and she was inspired by him. when she saw someone her age come to the shield facility and learned that he was a hero, she begged stark to do something for her and finally he agreed, giving her an iron suit of her own. she fought alongside steve, only to discover peter was dead when tony returned. she had developed feelings for him, and hadn’t had the chance to admit them. but when they reunite on the battle field in endgame, she gets her shot. 

a/n: this wasn’t a request but i just felt like i needed to write it because i got this idea and i ran with it. the next thing i’m going to post will be a quentin beck x reader. hope you enjoy this and i hope it redeems me from my last peter p x reader that i just wasn’t all that proud of. alSO, peter said he was 16 in far from home, so reader is also 16. 

warnings: endgame spoilers, mentions of death, not sure if thanos is a warning but yeah, mentions of violence/fighting aka endgame final battle 

word count: 2.6k words

From the moment that you were born, you had been hearing about Steve Rogers for your entire life. You had heard of his courage, his bravery, the way he served your country, and mainly, how you got your name. Rogers. Rogers is a common last name, generally, but yours was different. Rogers was passed down in your bloodline for generations until you were finally born until you could be one of the people to have this last name. Everything was sort of normal for you until Steve came back in 2012. When Steve came back you were 10 years old, you barely understood what was going on with the superhero things that conspired when he came back. One thing you did understand was that your parents insisted you spend time with the man, so you did. 

Eventually, when the upstate facility was brought into fruition, your family moved there under the request of Steve. This was normal for a while until the day you met Peter Parker, a day you remember clearly. 

2016, fall

“Happy, what’s going on?” You asked as you walked into the larger area of the facility. You caught his glance, but the second he looked at you the other two people in the room did as well. “Noth-” “Nonsense, it’s not nothing. (Y/N) Rogers, This is Peter Parker. Peter Parker, this is (Y/N) Rogers.” Tony said as he motioned for you to continue walking. You walked forward and caught to look in this “Peter”’s eyes. “R-Rogers? Are you related to Captain America?” He asked and you nodded before you finally reached him and shook his hand. “I am.” You certified before smiling lightly, “Nice to meet you.” You said the smile on your face was genuine, it wasn’t often you met people around your age in this place, let alone someone as cute as Peter. 

“Tony, what’s going on?” You asked him, remembering that you didn’t know why this boy was here, or why Happy was here since he didn’t visit all that often. “Peter… Oh God, I don’t even know how to explain this. Um… have you seen the news?” You asked him and you raised your eyebrow, finally dropping Peter’s hand from your introductory handshake. “Did you just ask me if I’ve seen the news?” You questioned, a slightly annoyed tone to your voice before he clarified. “I meant to ask if you’ve seen Spider-Man on the news.” He asked you and you nodded, “Of course, I also saw him in Berlin, Tony.” You responded and he nodded. “Yeah, this is Spider-Man.” He said, almost like it was nothing and if you had a drink in your mouth, you would have to spit it out. “He’s Spider-Man? He’s my age!” You exclaimed. Tony nodded, “Yeah, he is.” He realized the mistake he made by letting you meet Peter, you had always wanted to be a superhero because you saw someone like Steve as an inspiration but you were always told you were too young, but nowhere stood someone the same age as you, being a superhero. Little did any of you know what that was going to start. 

\------- end flashback

Following that occurrence, you begged Tony to let you fight. To make you a suit like his, or a suit like Peter’s or something, anything. He was afraid people weren’t going to approve, but eventually, he made you an iron suit just like his however when he made it, you remember that he made it gold so you could make it yours. 

2017, Winter

“(Y/N), care to come with me?” Tony asked you as soon as you came out of your room. It was a cold January day, you had been in a bad mood all day because you were supposed to meet with Peter that day after school but school ended up getting canceled due to the snow. “Sure.” You commented and followed Tony, he ended up leading you to his lab before jabbing a blindfold in your face. “Tony-” “I didn’t think the blindfold was necessary, but Pepper said it would be more fun for both of us if what I’m about to show you is a total surprise.” “Jesus Tony, what the Hell does that mean?!” You asked him and he shook his head, “First of all, you’re not allowed to use that word until you’re at least sixteen. Secondly, it’s nothing weird, you’re going to like it. I just want you to be surprised.” He said and you sighed, taking the blindfold from his hands and tying it around your head, letting him guide you into his lab before he stopped. “You ready?” Tony asked you, causing you to nod before feeling him move behind you to take your blindfold off. What you saw when you opened your eyes was nothing short of a total and complete shock for you. 

“Tony, this is a suit-” That’s when you noticed, it had a smaller frame than a male suit. It has room for breasts and not a normal thing. “How- Tony- What?” You asked him, your eyes bouncing between him and the golden, female suit. “Remember when I took your measurements for that gala?” He asked and you nodded, “Yeah, the one where you made me wear a red and gold dress? I remember.” He nodded, “Steve gave me permission to make you a suit the week before that, your parents gave me permission a long time ago but I waited for Steve. I threw the gala so I could have an excuse to take your measurements and make you this suit. You wanted to fight, I’m letting you.” He said and you couldn’t help the grin that covered your face as you practically jumped on him with a hug, thank-yous leaving your mouth like a house giving out candies on Halloween. He couldn’t help but laugh as he wanted for you to pull back, once you were finally in a more comprehensive state of mind you looked at the suit. 

“Why just gold, why not red and gold like yours?” You asked him, your gaze moving up to meet Tony’s. “When my suit was first painted, it was gold. I made it my own and added hot-rod red from a car in the lab I had at the time. That was my choice, my addition, and my color. This is your suit, it’s your choice, for you to make your own.” It took a while but you eventually decided to integrate blue and red into your suit, blue to represent Steve and red to represent the man who gave you the suit, Tony Stark. 

\------- end flashback

After that, you practiced with flying with the suit, and soon after had what Tony made for you replaced with Nanotech that you contained with a small, silver bracelet similar to the one that Tony used when he was thrown out of Stark Tower by Loki. One thing you enjoyed was practicing and training with Peter, you remember the last time you practiced hand to hand fighting with Peter, you remembered that it was a week before what happened on Titan and Wakanda, a week before everything. 

2018, Spring 

You had the suit for a little over a year by this point, and so you had grown to practice with someone around your age and skillset, naturally, when it came to hand to hand combat. As Tony explained it, even though you both often times had the suits, you were going to need to learn how to fight and survive without them, something which you completely understood because you had seen him and Peter both get into situations that they couldn’t solve with the things that they were given. 

“Are you okay?!” You heard Peter call from above you, a nod coming from you quickly. “I’m good,” You grunted out, sitting up with the help of Peter. Peter flopped down next to you, sitting with his legs crossed as he looked at you. “You’ve been distracted today, is everything okay?” Peter asked, and you felt bad because he was genuinely concerned. The thing about it was that you had developed feelings for him, but you didn’t know how to day it. You went to Midtown Tech, mainly because you insisted Tony give you a push into the school and he eventually agreed, and you remembered the way that Ned told you he looked at Liz, you’ve seen the way guys your age look at girls they like, and you hadn’t seen that from Peter, you wanted him to look at you that way.

“I’m good, I just… I don’t know it’s getting close to the end of the year and we’re going to be Juniors next year… I guess I’m just scared.” You told him and he sighed. Peter was always an awkward person, but during training, he seemed a little less so because he just seemed so devoted to becoming the best he could be. Now that you two were calming back, you knew awkward Peter Parker who doesn’t know what to say would come back too. “And- Summer can change people, what if you don’t want to be friends anymore next year-” “I-I do! I do want to be friends how could you think like that?” He asked and you shrugged. “We’re getting older, guys get awkward around girls when they get older. Especially if they aren’t dating them.” You commented, a risky comment but your point wasn’t to be risky, it was just a statement of fact that boys tend to only see their girlfriends when they get older and into their Junior and Senior years. “That won’t happen to us,” Peter said and for once you met his eyes, only to be met with utter sincerity. You nodded a bit, a small smile covering your face. “Come on, I think I have a bruise on my hip.” You said as you stood up with a slight grunt, Peter following after you.

A week later you were in Wakanda alongside Steve, Natasha, King T’Challa and so many more. You were scared, to be honest, and a part of you felt like you were out of your depth, but the moment you saw Peter go up in that Spacecraft you knew that you needed to fight. You hadn’t had the chance to tell him that you liked him, Hell that you most likely loved him, and you wanted to. Oh God, how you wanted to. So you fought your ass off, you blew as many Outriders to bits as you could. 

It was about three or four minutes into the battle when your suit started being knocked off, thanks to the Nanotech you were still covered in a suit of armor, but it needed recovery time. Shit. This was what Tony warned you about with the prototype, you were going to need to take it off for a minute. “Here goes nothing.” You muttered, taking a deep breath as a world around you faded to silence, and you removed your suit with one click of a button on your earpiece. “(Y/N)?! What the Hell are you doing?” You heard Steve yell into the piece and you explained, quickly as you whipped the gun out from your hip. “My suit- It-” You were cut off as you needed to turn around, kicking the outrider that nearly got the drop on you before shooting it in its weak spot. “It’s a prototype! It needs a couple of seconds to recover!” You yelled back. The next few moments were filled with blood, sweat and a few tears before you could reapply the suit. The battle wasn’t seeming to dwindle, and you were tackled to the ground trying to kill the Outrider that was on top of you, before an ax came flying by, killing it and freeing you from its grasp. You sat up, only to see none other than Thor Odinson, who you’d only had the pleasure of meeting once. “Bring me Thanos!” He screamed, and it wasn’t more than a few minutes before the battle ended, with an explosion and with a bang. You removed your suit, leaving you in a somewhat torn SHIELD uniform. 

And that’s when you felt it. You felt yourself falling as you no longer felt the ground beneath you. You turned to M’Baku, you’d only met him once but he was the closest person to you in distance. “What the Hell?” You muttered, the last thing you saw before your body completely turned to dust, was the horrifying face of your acquaintance as he, at first, rushed to you before he saw other people turning to dust.

\------ end flashback

When you came back, you were in Wakanda just where you had left. It was like every part of your body was slowly reassembling as you came back exactly where you had left in the first place. At first, you were filled with confusion and you didn’t know that it had been five years since you were last alive. You glanced over to where M’Baku stood, only to find him gone. Before you saw a man who you didn’t know approaching you, along with Bucky, Sam, T’Challa, and many more. “My name is Doctor Strange.” He slowly said, watching as people seemed to gather around the now floating man. “You’ve all been dead for five years, Thanos won. But we have a chance to stop him again.” 

The rest of the time was mainly spent going over battle plans, but all you could think of was Peter. You didn’t know if Peter was alive or not, you didn’t know if he survived what you didn’t. If he did, he would be five years older than you by now, he probably would have moved from your friendship, Hell, he would be an adult by now. As you made sure your suit was fully functioning, you removed it as you went through the portals, before finally landing directly next to Bucky. You put your suit on, just with the helmet removed, as you scoped out the area only to make eye contact with Steve, who you hadn’t seen for apparently five years, who couldn’t help but smile at your return. Soon enough, you were fighting for your life again, however, this fight seemed different, it seemed more conclusive, more final and promising. But you needed to find Peter, so you were running again, flying if you could and just trying to find him. 

You were so distracted looking for Peter that you didn’t notice a Chituari soldier heading straight forward and shooting your armor. You were able to deflect it, the soldier got the drop on you and tackled you to the ground, it’s slimy face growling and basically screaming in yours. You felt like you were going to die as you struggled against the creature, only for it to be impaled the next second. It was thrown to the side and you saw none other than Peter Parker, the eyes of his suit glowing red. He was in instant kill mode. 

You removed your suit quickly, standing up in time for his helmet to come off before pulling him into a hug, tears streaming down your face. “I thought I lost you!” You exclaimed, sobs racking through your body before he pulled back, his eyes seemed to be filled with tears. “Y-You found me.” He said, somewhat bashfully. You meant to say you needed to go, but you ended up saying “I love you so much!” to which his eyes widened as he started stuttering, he didn’t know what to do for a second before he pulled you into a rushed and somewhat sloppy kiss, to which you responded instantly, kissing him back. “I love you too.” He mumbled, before you both knew that you needed to continue to fight, this time by each other sides, and this time without losing the battle and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> please send requests either here or @valkyriesthcr on tumblr !


End file.
